


You Are My Sunshine

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, M/M, sorry this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sings before he fades away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> What if character A was singing "You are my sunshine," as character B slowly dies in their arms. And character B is singing with character A to comfort them as life slowly drains from their eyes.

"You are my sunshine," The auburn haired boy says weakly, looking up at his husband. There's blood on his lips from where he was punched, his normally bright, blue green eyes dulling. 

Pete can't see. He can't see past the white rolling across his vision. "Oh my god," He gasps, moving Patrick's hair out of his face. There's a wound in his stomach, precise and blood is seeping out of it. He can't see. He tries to reach for his phone, dial 911, but somewhere, deep down, he knows he's too late.

"My only sunshine," Patrick whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek. Pete instinctively brushes the tear away. His heart is breaking into two. 

"You make me happy when skies are gray." Pete attempts to sing, voice breaking. He's crying now. There's a smile dancing across his lips, and Pete can't help but be upset that Patrick has the nerve to smile as he's bleeding out.

He was supposed to always protect Patrick. He shouldn't have let Patrick step outside of the club to make a call. He should have gone with him. Should have known someone would want to hurt his precious Patrick. He should have known. They're in the back alley of the club, the music from the club seemingly far off. No one knows that they're here.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Patrick manages to say, though it's clear it's getting harder to speak. He coughs and lifts his hand weakly, reaching for Pete. Pete cradles his head and lets out a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. Patrick lets a few tears of his own fall.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Pete begs, kissing his forehead. "Please." 

"I love you, Pete. Don't, don't... don't forget me." Patrick murmurs, the light fading quickly now. Pete brings his head up to his chest and rocks him.

"Oh my god, never, oh my god, Patrick please don't leave me, please." Pete whispers into his auburn hair. There's so much blood everywhere. There's so much. Faintly, he can hear someone shouting for help. He can't bear the thought of Patrick dying. Never holding him again, never hearing him laugh again. Never tasting his skin again and being the one to make him happy. 

"You- you are, are my sunshine." Patrick coughs weakly. Pete holds him for moments more until he goes limp and his eyes dull completely. Pete's heart breaks into two at that moment and he sobs into his hair. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Pete cries, holding Patrick close.


End file.
